


The One About the Car

by tellthenight



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College Student Charlie, College Student Dean, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These shorts are all based on Writing Prompt Wednesday prompts created on tumblr by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth">unforth</a></p><p>These shorts are not related to each other at all except for the fact that they come from Unforth's prompts. So different AUs, different characters, etc. This is not actually a series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One About the Car

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts are all based on Writing Prompt Wednesday prompts created on tumblr by [unforth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth)
> 
> These shorts are not related to each other at all except for the fact that they come from Unforth's prompts. So different AUs, different characters, etc. This is not actually a series.

*** Writing Prompt Wednesday- Prompt by @unforth-ninawaters: You’ve been following me around for like a week and it’s super weird cause, like, everywhere I go there’s this same car and I finally *had it* and am going to confront you ‘cause WTF is this like a kidnapping plan or some shit? AU***

 

***************

 

He thought he was going crazy, but this gold continental seemed to always be visible out of the corner of his eye or parked just where he was going for the day. Dean noticed it the first time because it was so ugly. He even commented on it. But then it was everywhere all week long, mocking him.

 

“Do you know that car?” Dean asked Charlie.

 

“Do you realize who you’re talking to? Of course I don’t know that car. You’re the car dude.” Charlie kept scanning her textbook as she spoke and didn’t look up til Dean scoffed.

 

“You didn’t even look up!”

 

“What do you want me to say? It’s car-shaped and- oh, god… it’s ugly.” Charlie squinted at the continental. “No wonder you’re offended.”

 

“Exactly. And I swear it’s following me.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dean. The ugly car is following you.”

 

“You know what I mean. I swear I’ve seen that car everywhere I’ve gone all week.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Shut up, Charlie. Of course I’m sure.”

 

Charlie laughed. “You realize you sound like a crazy person, right?”

 

“Shut up.” Dean flushed as he went back to studying, but he kept sneaking glances at the car.   
  


After very clearly not getting through any of the material and exasperating Charlie to the point that she left to study at home, Dean determined that he wasn’t going anywhere until he saw the owner of the car. He was going to sit there until the owner came out then demand an answer. He had to know what was going on.

 

“Can I take this for you?”

 

Dean looked up to blue eyes and a genuine smile.

 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

 

Blue Eyes took his mug and plate for him, leaving Dean staring after him. Blue Eyes had a cafe apron on and it tied just above an amazing ass. He had never seen him there before- he must be new. Dean couldn’t look away, but then Blue Eyes turned the corner and Dean turned back to the car. He wasn’t going to miss the owner despite the new guy’s ass. He tried to study but it was half-heartedly at best. He spent 90% of his time staring out the window or trying to catch a glimpse of Blue Eyes.

 

“Distracted?”

 

Dean met Blue Eyes again and this time smiled back. “Yeah. A little.”

 

“Can I sit? My shift is over.”

 

“Uh, sure.”

 

Blue Eyes sat in Charlie’s old seat and reached a hand across. “I’m Castiel.”

 

“Dean.” He shook his hand and leaned back in his chair, glancing at the car again. Nothing.

 

“My brother says you come in here all the time.” Castiel nodded toward Gabriel behind the counter.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. It’s a good place to study and Gabriel’s a nice guy. He doesn’t care that I take up a table all afternoon.” Dean sneaked a glance at the car, then back to Castiel. His smile sent heat through Dean’s body and he shifted in his seat.

 

“I moved here a couple weeks ago so I’m still figuring out the city. Where would you recommend going for dinner?” Castiel smiled at him, and Dean figured out a second too late what was going on.

 

“Uh… Do you like barbecue? Oklahoma Joe’s is the best.”

 

“That sounds great. Do you have time for that right now?”  
  


Dean glanced at the gold car and back to Castiel and his smile. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

 

Castiel’s stood, apron rolled up in one hand. He watched Dean collect and pack his books.

 

“Lead the way. I’ll ride with you if that’s okay.” Castiel said. Dean left the coffee shop first and started toward the Impala.

 

“Just a second. Let me throw this in my car.” Castiel held up the apron and turned back. Dean opened up the Impala to put his backpack in as he watched Castiel jog to his car- the ugly gold continental. Holy shit.

 

Dean leaned against his car as he waited. When Castiel jogged back he was smiling wide, but it collapsed to a frown as he got closer. “What?” Castiel asked.

 

“That’s your car?”

 

“Yeah… is that a problem?”

 

Dean got in the car and Castiel followed suit. “No. Just…. have you been following me? ‘Cause I swear I have seen that ugly thing all over town.”

 

Castiel laughed. “Um, no- I haven’t been following you. Maybe you just really like my car.”

 

“Definitely not.” Dean started the car and checked behind him before pulling out.

 

Castiel grinned. “Then why do you keep noticing it?”

 

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Dean flushed across his cheeks and down his neck.

 

Castiel laughed again, and heat moved through Dean’s body again at the sound.

 

“For what it’s worth I don’t like the car either, but my dad gave it to me and there’s something to be said for not having to make car payments,” Castiel said.

 

“No wonder you wanted to ride with me.”

 

“Well, that wasn’t because of the car.” Castiel grinned and Dean melted a little further inside.

 

“You know, we can get the barbecue to go. We could eat at my place?” Dean asked.

  
Castiel agreed and Dean drove a little faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate your comments.
> 
> You can find me and my writing at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
